I wanna sleep!
by Feelin' the Aster
Summary: It starts with everyone sleeping in bed and ends in Rika chasing Gouenji. My second one-shot. I tried to add humor, but I don't think it worked out. I got some ideas form the anime. Hope you like it. I couldn't think of another title.


**Allyson: Here's my new fanfic, and second one-shot! It's about... *sees Bun eating meat and turns green***

**Burn: What's with her?**

**Kazemaru: We were watching TV yesterday and … Oh great, you've reminded me too *looks green***

**Tsunami: ?**

**Allyson: You'd be like us if you saw it too. We had a project on Europe and we were watching this show, in which this dude has to get (insert amount here) money. If he doesn't, he gets punished.**

**Burn: *looks interested* How?**

**Kazemaru: At first we thought they were saying it to make money, but it was true. The guy was in Athens, and he lost so he had to eat cow intestine RAW! **

**Allyson: And then Kazemaru's mom came, and another episode started, and she made us watch I with her. And the guy lost, again. And there was a plate with two baked lamb heads. And then he plucked the eyes out with a spoon and ate it. **

**Tsunami: *runs into the bathroom and throws up* **

**Burn: Boy … he's weak.**

**Kazemaru: *sweat drop* Allyson doesn't own Inazuma Eleven.**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

"Why did you call us here this early in the morning?" Someoka practically yelled at Natsumi. The managers, Hitomiko-san and Rika had called everyone from Inazuma Japan, Inazuma Caravan, and Saginuma, Burn, Gazelle, and Ulvida.

"Why are you all so sleepy?" asked Haruna, noticing that everyone, except Megane and Saginuma, had heavy eyes and looked sleepy. Some even had messy hair.

"We were at your onii-chan's house," replied Atsuya, yawning "watching movies for 48 hours straight."

"How did all of you do that?" Fuyuka asked. There were about 30 people who had gone to Kidou's house, and no room is big enough for them to watch a movie comfortably.

"Kidou has this movie room in his house. It's just like the ones in cinemas," said Ichinose "He even has popcorn and soda dispensers."

"Boy, the dude's rich," said Domon.

"Why didn't you ask me to come too, Onii-chan?" Haruna asked her brother.

"Your onii-chan said you were too young to watch scary movies," said Burn, smirking.

"What about us?" said Aki.

"You were with Haruna, and we didn't want to disturb you, Fuyuka said she couldn't, and Natsumi's ego stopped her from coming," Everyone knew that Kidou and Natsumi were with war at each other. They both competed against other in everything; who got better grades, who was richer and so.

"Getting back to the subject,"said Toramaru "why are we here?"  
Natsumi pushed a button. All the doors and windows were bolted. No one could get out. "Were having a cooking contest!"she announced.

Someoka lost it "You called us here at 8 in the morning of Summer Vacation for a cooking contest!"

"Yes, yes we did,"said Rika.

"I'm surprised ,"said Aki "I didn't expect all of you to come."

"Actually,"said Shirou,yawning "Endou-kun had this crazy idea that there was supposed to be a soccer match or something. He woke up at 6 and went to each of our houses to wake us up."

"We had no choice,"said Gazelle.

"Enough talk,"said Rika "lets start!"

"Can't we just leave?"said Midorikawa.

"No!" yelled the four managers and Rika.

"I'll pay you,"said Kazemaru, and took out his wallet. So did some of the others.

"Bribery won't work!" Rika announced.

"Bribery?"said Burn "Your the ones who told us to come here and wouldn't tell us to why."

"Natsumi ignored Burn "Let's start!"she said "The judges are Toramaru, Rika and Hitomiko-san."

"As long as Toramaru doesn't judge Gouenji's food or Rika Ichinose's," said Fudou.

"I don't get why Hitomiko-niisan is a judge," said Midorikawa to Hiroto "Her cooking isn't exactly the greatest." Hitomiko couldn't hear them, but the others could and clearly.

They started cooking, because they couldn't leave unless one of them ambushed Natsumi and stole the remote from her handbag, which was a little difficult since she was surrounded by the other managers and the remote was safely in handbag, which was on her shoulder.

Tobitaka was making that dish Hibiki had taught him. Gouenji was making Takoyaki. Kidou was slicing onions. Fudou was peeling potatoes. You couldn't tell what Endou was making. Reina was making onigiri. Tsunami was frying fish. Touko was trying to make an omelet. Tachimukai was making curry and so.

2 hours later, everyone was done. "Can we go now?" said Fumiko, who was about to lose her temper "Ichirouta and I are going to America in 3 days, and we need to pack! And all of us need to sleep!"

Rika and Toramaru were trying everyone's food. Hitomiko had left saying she had 'stuff to do'. First they tried Tobitaka's food. "Tobitaka-san, like I told you before you add to much soy sauce. And you fry the onions for too long. The best thing to do is...," said Toramaru. Then they tried Kidou's food. "Kidou-san, your food tastes like its the first time you made it." "Well, it is." Kidou murmured. Then they tried Fudou's and, again Toramaru did all the talking. Nobody would touch Endou's. Reina's good a "Good, but you should have added a pinch of salt more." It didn't help that they were on fire and wanted nothing more than to strangle Toramaru. If they did, who knew what Natsumi would do.

Tsunami's fish got "The recipe is good, but you should have garnished it better." Touko's omelet got a 'passable', and Aphrodi's food was 'okay'. Tachimukai's curry was too spicy. "I like it that way," said Tachimukai. Then they tasted Domon's, Gazelle's, Fubuki's and so on.

Last was Gouenji's Takoyaki. Rika was getting pissed at Toramaru so this time she said that she would only judge Gouenji's. She tried some and froze.

"Is his cooking really that bad?" Domon said to Sakuma who shrugged.

Then everyone noticed that Gouenji was shaking. He looked terrified. Then Gouenji ran, and Rika ran after him, with hearts in her eyes. She had fallen love with Gouenji's Takoyaki. Everyone's sweat dropped.

"Oi Rika," said Domon "What about Darling?"

Rika didn't even look at Domon. "Who cares about that loser!" she said "I have a new boyfriend!". Natsumi pressed the button and all the doors opened. Gouenji ran out followed by Rika. What she didn't know was that Gouenji, unlike Ichinose, had an overprotective little sister.

The others ran out right after Gouenji. "Hey.." said Natsumi "Don't you wanna find out who won?"

"Apparently no," said Fuyuka, as Megane ran out. Everyone went home and fell asleep for a long time.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Tsunami: *still throwing up even after an hour***

**Allyson+Kazemaru+Burn: *sweat drops***

**Kazemaru: Is he okay?**

**Burn: *injects something into Tsunami which makes him sleep* That takes care of him.**

**Allyson: Please Review!**


End file.
